Young Ironstrange
by Srunicornbluee
Summary: Los vengadores están en sus primeros años de universidad y su vida de superhéroes se ve interrumpida por los estudios y las actividades de un joven adulto cualquiera. Tony Stark es el estudiante destacado del primer año de ingeniería informática, genio y multimillonario que además de ser el más guapo de la universidad cursa ramos de años superiores a los de él y aún le queda tiempo
1. Chapter 1

Tony se preparaba para vestirse y salir directo a la universidad, una vez se levantó se puso una polera sin mangas y los pantalones que tenía más cerca, se arregló un poco el pelo y salió de su casa, para el desayuno se llevó un poco de dinero, se lo compraría en la universidad. Él vivía solo, sus padres vivían en otra ciudad y Tony había elegido esa universidad especialmente para poder estar lejos de su padre, siempre quiso vivir lejos de él y penas tuvo la oportunidad la tomó sin pensarlo, luego de salir de su casa se subió a su auto y fue directamente a la universidad.

Stephen vivía solo en un departamento pequeño, era donde había vivido durante toda su vida, sus padres habían muerto un poco antes de que entrara a la universidad y gracias a la beca que había ganado en la universidad podía estudiar y mantenerse relativamente bien, Stephen, además de por la beca, eligió esa universidad porque era la mejor del país en cuanto al ámbito de la medicina, especialmente de la neurología. Una vez terminó de arreglarse, lo que le llevó un poco de tiempo, tomó lo que se había preparado la noche anterior como su desayuno y también su almuerzo, salió de su casa y fue directo a la universidad en el trasporte público.

La clase estaba por terminar, Tony había pasado la mayor parte de la clase sintiendo que alguien lo estaba mirando, pero cada vez que miraba a su alrededor no podía ver a nadie que estuviera especialmente interesado en él. Cuando terminó la clase muchos alumnos se reunieron alrededor del profesor, esa clase en especifico había sido bastante difícil y había muchos que se habían perdido en muchas cosas, Tony los miró mientras reía por lo bajo, no entendía como las personas no podían entender algo tan fácil, detrás de él salió Stephen, que luego de unos pasos llamó su atención e hizo que se detuviera.

\- Soy Stephen – dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Tony

\- Yo Tony – dijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa a lo que Stephen le correspondió

\- Te vi en clases

\- Así que eres tú el acosador que no me deja de mirar en clases – el rostro de Stephen se sonrojó completamente

\- Yo no soy ningún acosador – dijo completamente a la defensiva

\- Como digas acosador, me debes perdonar, pero tengo que ir a una clase – se dio media vuelta con ademán de irse

\- No creo que sea necesario para ti ir a esa clase

\- Eres un acosador y además te sabes mi horario

\- No te creas tan especial tampoco, es obvio que eres de primer año, pero aún así estás en cálculo de segundo año, obviamente sea cual sea la clase que tengas no es necesario que tú vayas para que puedas aprobar la clase – solo eso tuvo que decir Stephen para que Tony estuviera dispuesto a convivir con el mayor, se sintió alagado con lo que había dicho

\- Está bien, entonces ¿quieres hacer algo?

\- ¿Me estás invitando a salir? – preguntó acercándose peligrosamente al menor

\- Tú eres él que quería pasar tiempo conmigo – se sonrojó, pero sin ser capaz de alejar su rostro del de Stephen

\- Yo no dije que hiciéramos algo, solo dije lo que era obvio, que no era necesario que fueras a clases, tú diste la idea de salir – le besó levemente la mejilla y volvió a su lugar – pero si quieres podemos caminar por el campus

Tony completamente avergonzado por el beso que había recibido del mayor no fue capaz de decir nada y simplemente comenzó a caminar, a lo que Stephen lo siguió a su lado, realmente Stephen no era un acosador, o no del todo por lo menos, ya lo había visto en su clase de cálculo, no había que tener mucha información como para saber que era el multimillonario Tony Stark y que él estaba en primer año, si estaba en su clase era porque era lo suficientemente inteligente como para estar adelantado en una clase que hasta a él le había costado, él que se autodenominaba un genio, luego solo le tomó verlo de forma continua cada una de las clases hasta que tuvo la suficiente fuerza para tomar la iniciativa y poder finalmente hablar con él. Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta que de forma inconsciente llegaron al parque más grande de la facultad y caminaron pegados el uno al otro hasta un árbol que daba una agradable sombra para ese día soleado.

\- Nos podemos sentar aquí – dijo Stephen con una sonrisa – está fresquito

\- Claro, no hay problema

Apenas llegaron a la base del árbol Tony se agachó para sentarse, Stephen lo detuvo y antes de que lo hiciera deja su chaqueta sobre el pasto para que Tony se siente sobre ella y no tener que sentarse directamente en el pasto, Tony se sentó ahí avergonzado, eso era algo que él siempre hacía cuando intentaba de ligar con alguna chica y nunca esperó estar recibiendo ese tipo de atención, Stephen se sentó a su lado, lo que Tony consideró un poco peligroso pero hizo caso omiso.

\- Cuéntame algo de ti – susurró Stephen mientras veía a los alumnos caminar a su alrededor

\- Pensé que eras el acosador – sonrió divertido – no deberías saber todo de mi – Stephen sin sentirse ofendido simplemente le respondió

\- No necesito ser un acosador para saber que eres Tony Stark, el multimillonario, el que en todas sus entrevistas se proclama un real genio, un genio que podría estar en cualquier universidad, pero está aquí, una universidad que no se especializa en lo que él quiere estudiar, tiene que haber una razón importante por la que esté aquí – Stephen se encogió de hombros – además de que estás adelantando clases no sé nada más acerca de ti – Tony lo vio sorprendido, hasta ese momento siempre pensó que lo del acosador no era más que una broma pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que solo era una persona observadora

\- Pues yo no sé nada de ti – dobló las piernas y las rodeó con los brazos – siento que me conoces mucho, pero yo no sé nada de ti

\- Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras

Stephen lo miró de forma dulce, tomó sus manos, alejando sus brazos que tenía rodeando sus piernas, a lo que Tony estiró sus piernas y lo miró expectante, Stephen llevó su mano a la mejilla de Tony y la acaricio delicadamente, Tony siempre pensó que si llegaba un chico y le hacía ese tipo de cosas sin dudarlo se alejaría de él y lo rechazaría, pero al tener a Stephen quien era el que le daba esas atenciones ya no quería que se detuviera, realmente quería que siguiera, que continuara con sus caricias. Stephen temeroso de besarlo simplemente pudo mirarlo, luego de unos segundos Tony tuvo que inevitablemente romper el silencio.

\- ¿Qué te gusta? – preguntó Tony un poco avergonzado por lo que había pasado

\- Tú – respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin cambiar la expresión

\- No bromees – una sonrisa divertida se le dibujó en el rostro – no, como aficiones o ese tipo de cosas

\- Tú – Tony lo miró con una expresión entre de frustración y diversión, le hacía sentir bien sin querer aceptarlo que él el dijera que le gustaba

Stephen sonrió y tomó las manos de Tony, estudiando la expresión de su rostro, Tony en ese momento solo podía estar sorprendido y expectante a todo lo que Stephen estaba haciendo mientras Stephen se acercaba lentamente al rostro de él, rostro que se comenzaba a sonrojar cada vez más mientras más cerca estaba de él, Tony era completamente incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro, Stephen se movió lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron, en los primeros segundos Tony se resistió un poco, hasta que simplemente se dejó llevar, Stephen llevó su mano a la nuca de Tony enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de él mientras lo acercaba lo más que podía a él, el beso comenzó a hacerse cada vez más y más intenso hasta que sus lenguas jugaban una con la otra, luego de unos segundos se separaron, Stephen lo quedó mirando completamente complacido con una expresión de triunfo mientras Tony estaba rojo como un tomate, queriéndose quejar a gritos por lo que el mayor había hecho pero sin poder hacerlo porque aún estaba disfrutando lo que había pasando.

\- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de hacer? - se tapó la mano con la boca y sin que Stephen se diera cuenta acarició débilmente sus labios con su pulgar

\- Creo que sabes lo que hice, te besé y me correspondiste

\- Pero ¿por qué?

\- Porque me gustas, ya te lo dije – le sonrió de forma tierna y tomó una de sus manos y entrelazo sus dedos – y por lo que puedo ver también te gusto, mi recomendación es que simplemente te dejes llevar

\- ¿Por qué asumes que me gustas?

\- Porque me correspondiste y tus ojos me suplican que lo vuelva a hacer – sonrió con un leve toque malicioso

\- Te acabo de conocer ¿cómo puede ser posible?

\- No se como puede ser posible, solo sé que lo es – volvió a tomar las manos de él e hizo que se acercara un poco a él – voy a ser sincero, besarte no es lo único que quiero hacerte, de verdad me gustas mucho y de verdad noto que te gusta, no quiero obligarte, pero si quieres saber que es lo que puede pasar, cosa que sé que quieres, solo déjate llevar – Tony lo besó débilmente, sorprendiéndolo

\- Está bien, solo deja de hablar – Tony lo vio avergonzado

Stephen lo vio con una sonrisa de satisfacción y asintió débilmente mientras Tony lo miraba un poco inseguro pero expectante, Tony en ese momento decidió simplemente dejarse llevar por todo lo que estaba pasando, todo comienzó a suceder de forma muy delicada, Stephen lo tomó del rostro, lo besó delicadamente en los labios, en la mejilla, en la frente, sus ojos, prácticamente en cada centímetro de su rostro avergonzado.

\- Ven – estiró sus brazos hasta Tony y lo miró expectante, él que tardó unos segundos en entender lo que estaba diciendo

\- Claro

Tony asintió y se levantó levemente, quedando de rodillas, Stephen lo tomó por la cintura y lo acercó a él, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras hacía que Tony se sentara sobre su regazo, lo que hizo, Stephen dobló levemente las piernas para que Tony estuviera un poco levantado y pudieran estar a la misma altura, finalmente se besaron apasionadamente.

\- Tony, de verdad – lo mira atentamente – me gustas mucho

\- Me gusta lo que haces – intentó de esconder su rostro en el cuello de Stephen, pero este no se lo permitió – me encantaría poder decir lo mismo, pero yo no te conozco – Stephen lo besó intentando de tranquilizarlo

\- ¿Pregúntame lo que quieras?

Luego de eso Tony comenzó a hacerle diferentes preguntas a Stephen, al principio cosas más relevantes como saber sobre su familia, la carrera que estaba estudiando y donde vivía, luego con el tiempo las preguntas se comenzaron a volver más triviales, momento en que los dos preguntaban y también ambos respondían, reían esporádicamente y también entre preguntas se besaban, cada vez Tony estaba menos avergonzado y cada vez lo hacía de forma más voluntaria, dejándose llevar y siendo él quien llevaba el beso, luego de un beso muy apasionado se separó de él y lo miró examinándolo completamente mientras Stephen lo veía con una sonrisa como si estuviera prácticamente en el cielo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Tony acariciando el cabello de Stephen

\- ¿Por qué, qué? – tomó su mano y la besó delicadamente

\- Esto – separó los brazos intentando de que se entendiera que se refería a todo lo que estaba pasando, mientras que Stephen lo aprovechó para abrazarlo

\- No sé porque, solo sé que es así y lo único que puedo hacer el disfrutarlo – le susurró al oído y luego lo vio a los ojos – deberías hacer lo mismo

\- Está bien

Tony se apoyó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y escondiendo su rostro en él, a lo que Stephen lo rodeó con los brazos y lo abrazó, ambos suspiraron, se encontraban completamente a gusto, juntos, en esos momentos no necesitaban nada más que eso, bueno, quizás una sola cosa, al fin y al cabo, se estaban saltando clases.

\- Tony ¿te molesta si leo un poco? – preguntó Stephen

\- Claro que no, mientras a ti no te moleste que duerma sobre ti

\- Claro que no, sería un gusto – dijo con una sonrisa y un pequeño beso en su cuello

Stephen como pudo y sin tener que mover a Tony sacó su libro de neurología, mientras el otro dormía tranquilamente en su regazo.


	2. Noche

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde que Tony y Stephen habían comenzado a salir, no habían pasado mucho tiempo sin comenzar la relación que en esos momentos tenían, y por primera vez Stephen iba a ir a visitar a Tony a su casa, como una cita nocturna, pasarían toda la noche en su departamento y Stephen estaba bastante ansioso por poder tenerlo para él solo por toda una noche.

Justo a la hora en la que Stephen había prometido llegar Tony sintió como tocaban a la puerta, realmente no estaba del todo preparado, no se sentía listo para abrir esa puerta, pero no podía dejar esperando a su novio al otro lado, finalmente Tony terminó de ajustarse la corbata y con las manos temblándoles débilmente terminó por abrir la puerta.

\- Buenas noches – Stephen llevaba una botella de vino bajo el brazo y la sonrisa más radiante que Tony le había visto en toda su relación

\- Buenas noches guapo

Ambos entraron al departamento, Tony tomó la botella de vino y la dejó en la mesa que había arreglado para servirle la cena, luego volvió a donde lo esperaba Stephen y ambos fueron a sentarse al sillón que estaba en la misma habitación.

\- Quería verte – Stephen le comenzó a acariciar el pelo – estuve todo el día esperando para poder hacer esto

Lo besó mientras lo tomaba por la nuca, luego su mano fue bajando lentamente hasta su espalda para acercarlo lo que más pudo a él, su mano bajó hasta su cintura, mientras sus besos se hacían cada vez más profundos, lo que hacía que la respiración de Tony se hiciera más y más rápida.

\- Stephen, cariño – se separó unos centímetros – la cena se está enfriando – Stephen sonrió divertido

\- No creí que realmente ibas a cocinar – lo besó agradecido – gracias por esforzarte por mi

\- Agradécemelo cuando lo pruebes – lo besó con ternura

\- Cuando lo pruebe te lo pagaré, pero de otras formas – lo miró de forma provocativa mientras Tony se sonrojaba levemente

Tony se levantó del sillón, caminó hasta la cocina y luego de unos minutos salió de ahí con dos platos con una comida que se vía deliciosa y humeante, dejó cada plato en su respectivo lugar en la mesa, volvió a la cocina a buscar unas copas y cuando creyó que finalmente todo estaba listo volvió a donde estaba Stephen, le ofreció la mano, la que él tomó y se puso de pie, ambos caminaron hasta la mesa, Tony le corrió la silla para que Stephen se pudiera sentar y cuando Tony estaba a punto de sentarse Stephen le sonrió.

\- ¿Y mi novio? – lo miró sin ninguna expresión

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – Tony estaba completamente confundido y algo asustado, hasta que finalmente Stephen volvió a sonreír

\- Solo molestaba – rio – es que con ese traje tan elegante y actuando de esa forma parecías el mayordomo – Stephen reía, solo que no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo cruel para Tony y apenas se dio cuenta le tomó las manos y las besó amablemente – amor, no te molestes, te ves muy guapo con esa ropa – hizo que se sentara sobre sus piernas

\- Eres una muy mala persona ¿lo sabías? – Stephen intentó besarlo, pero Tony se lo impidió

\- Me lo han dicho – acarició su rostro delicadamente – perdóname – besó su mejilla y le susurró al oído – te juro que te lo pagaré como se debe – su mano fue directamente a su entrepierna, rozando levemente por sobre la ropa – pero ya sabes, la cena se está enfriando, aunque por aquí se está calentando un poco

\- Eso te hace aún peor – Tony se paró de donde estaba y finalmente se sentó en la silla donde le correspondía

La cena continuó de forma normal, Stephen se enteró que Tony realmente no la había preparado, lo que realmente era algo obvio, hablaron de las cosas de siempre, de sus vidas, de la universidad, de sus familias y un montón de cosas más, pasaron la mitad de la cena hablando y la otra mitad riendo y absolutamente todo el tiempo entre mirándose a los ojos con amor y besándose esporádicamente.

Cuando terminaron la cena, reposaron unos minutos y cuando ya estaban aburridos de permanecer en la mesa, ya sin nada que hacer, Tony finalmente se puso de pie, tomó a Stephen de la mano y lo llevó de regreso hasta el sillón en donde estaban antes, Tony intentó de sentarse lo más cerca posible de Stephen.

\- ¿Y no hay postre? – sonrió Stephen a unos centímetros de sus labios

\- ¿No te gusta este postre? – lo besó tiernamente

\- Me encanta

Tony se sentó sobre el regazo de Stephen y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente mientras comenzaba a mover delicadamente sus caderas.

\- Creo que este es el mejor postre que he probado o podré probar en mi vida

\- Más te vale

Tony comenzó a quitarse la corbata, mirándolo de forma seductora, pero en el momento en el que sus manos tocaron la tela Stephen las tomó y las quitó de donde estaba, mientras besaba una y luego la otra, para finalmente mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Yo lo haré por ti, tranquilo

Stephen soltó las manos de Tony, lentamente llevó sus propias manos a la corbata de Tony, la comenzó a sacar lentamente, de una forma casi tortuosa, una vez la sacó la tiró lejos, desabotonó los primeros botones y comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente, comenzó a morder, lo que hizo que la respiración de Tony comenzara a agitarse y leves gemidos se escaparan de sus labios.

\- Stephen – susurró entre gemidos, intentando detenerlo

\- Tony – lo vio preocupado a los ojos – si no estás listo no es necesario que lo hagamos ahora

Sus miradas se cruzaron, Stephen ya había tenido unas cuantas relaciones con otros chicos y ya había hecho ese tipo de cosas, mientras que Tony a pesar de que había salido con muchas chicas en su vida y su primera relación sexual había sido a temprana edad nunca había estado con un chico, y aunque amaba lo suficiente a Stephen como para estar dispuesto a darle algo tan importante como su primera vez, aún no estaba del todo seguro si es que estaba preparado para eso.

\- Si quiero – escondió su rostro en el cuello de él – pero tengo miedo – Stephen lo tomó del rostro e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos

\- No te quiero obligar a nada – besó levemente sus labios – pero si realmente crees estar listo te prometo de que seré lo más cuidadoso que pueda – le sonrió intentando de tranquilizarlo – nunca sería capaz de herirte

Tony simplemente pudo asentir, luego de aquel discurso se sentía completamente preparado para lo que estaba pasando, pero todo lo que el nombre Tony Stark representaba le impedía admitirlo en voz alta, Tony tomó las manos de Stephen y las llevó hasta donde estaban antes de que él se sintiera inseguro, luego lo besó.

\- Puedes continuar, cariño – para su suerte su voz no sonó temerosa, sino que sonó bastante segura

Stephen no esperó un segundo más y sus labios volvieron al cuello de Tony, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo débilmente, mientras Tony rodeaba el cuello de Stephen con sus brazos, Stephen comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Tony, dando especial atención a cada uno de los botones, cuando terminó con ese trabajo le quitó la camisa y comenzó a acariciar su torso con delicadeza, mientras Tony temblaba levemente ante las atenciones.

\- Eres hermoso – Stephen comenzó a besar su torso, dando énfasis en uno de sus pezones, lo que sacó un leve gemido a Tony – me gusta escuchar eso

Tony simplemente podía enredar sus dedos en el pelo de Stephen dejando que éste le acariciara y le besara por toda la piel que tenía desnuda, Stephen volvió sus labios a los de Tony, intensificando el beso, haciendo que su lengua jugara con la de Tony, haciendo que la respiración de Tony cada vez estuviera más agitada, tanto que ninguno de los creía que lo podría estar más. Tony con un poco de valor le quitó la polera a Stephen, lo que hizo que éste sonriera, luego comenzó a tímidamente acariciar su torso, mientras lo miraba tímido, intentó de besarlo para no tener que mirar esos ojos que sentía que lo atravesaban, pero Stephen lo detuvo y lo alejó unos centímetros.

\- Quiero ver tu rostro – Tony miró hacia abajo avergonzado y Stephen lo tomó del mentón para que lo volviera a mirar a los ojos – quiero ver tus ojos – le acarició la mejilla – no te avergüences

Tony asintió débilmente y sin quitar los ojos de los de Stephen volvió a acariciar su torso, delicadamente, con el tiempo aumentó su presión sobre la piel del otro, arañando levemente, lo que sacó leves suspiros del mayor, el que tomó sus manos, llevó una hasta su cuello y la otra hasta lo más bajo de su vientre, rozando el borde de su pantalón y lo miró con una expresión de súplica.

\- Por favor – sonrió de medio lado – aunque si no quieres hacerlo está bien

Tony negó mientras veía su propia mano en un lugar donde nunca se imaginó que estaría, quitó ambas manos de donde Stephen las había dejado, su rostro se sonrojó completamente y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

\- Lo siento – susurró

\- Está bien – le acarició el rostro – no es necesario que lo hagas

Stephen lo tomó de la nuca he hizo que Tony se recostara sobre él mientras le acariciaba la espalda amablemente.

\- Tú sabes que nada de esto es necesario

\- Pero yo si quiero hacerlo contigo – su voz chocaba con el cuello de Stephen lo que lo hizo sonreír

\- Yo también quiero, pero no quiero que sea demasiado pronto para ti

Tony lo miró a los ojos, en un solo movimiento tomó las manos de Stephen y las llevó a su cinturón sin quitar los ojos de los de Stephen.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – su voz no podría sonar más sorprendida

Tony asintió y Stephen sin esperar un segundo le desabrochó el cinturón, se lo quitó de un solo movimiento y lo tiró lejos, luego desabotonó el pantalón y comenzó a acariciar la poca piel que se comenzaba a ver, Tony para hacerle el trabajo un poco más fácil se puso de pie y lo miró expectante, los ojos de Stephen solo podían expresar gratitud y se moría de ganas de comérselo entero, le bajó los pantalones, y sin poder esperar más le bajó los bóxer y lo dejó completamente desnudo, Tony sacó la ropa de sus pies y la pateó lejos, Stephen ya no podía más al verlo así y se puso de rodillas delante de él, inspeccionando atentamente y justo en el momento cuando se estaba acercando peligrosamente al miembro ya preparado de Tony éste lo detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Siéntate – le ordenó con la mayor autoridad que le pudo agregar a su voz, orden que Stephen obedeció un tanto confundido

En esa posición, aún de pie, Tony se acuclilló delante de él, comenzó a acariciar su vientre, en ocasiones pasando peligrosamente por el borde del pantalón de Stephen, apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de él y le sonrió, llevó sus manos directo al borde del cinturón de Stephen, él que levantó levemente la cadera para que Tony pudiera quitar la prenda, la que fue junto con los bóxer, lo que dejaba completamente desnudo a Stephen, Tony volvió a posar su cabeza en la pierna del mayor y llevó su mano directamente al miembro, acariciándolo débilmente, lo que sacó un suspiro de sorpresa a Stephen.

\- Cariño – su respiración rápidamente se comenzó a agitar, haciendo que casi no pudiera hablar – no es necesario que lo hagas

Tony negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado avergonzado como para hablar o incluso como para mirarlo al rostro, pero no se quería detener, le había encantado la reacción que había tenido Stephen, y quería obtener más, sin detenerse un segundo Tony rodeó el miembro de Stephen con su mano, comenzando a acariciarlo de arriba hasta abajo, comenzando a hacerlo cada vez más rápido, los gemidos comenzaron a salir de los labios de Stephen, mientras éste acariciaba levemente el pelo del otro, jalando levemente de él.

Luego de un rato acariciando el miembro de Stephen, Tony decidió que ya estaba preparado para continuar, se posicionó de la forma que le resulto más cómoda entre las piernas de Stephen y esta vez mirándolo a los ojos comenzó a lamer débilmente su miembro, lo que hizo que Stephen intentara de acercar más la cabeza a su entrepierna.

\- Cariño – sonrió mientras hacía para atrás su cabeza – gracias

Tony sonrió al escuchar esas palabras y comenzó a aumentar la rapidez de sus movimiento, comenzando a introducir su miembro por completo en su boca, o al menos lo más que podía, jugando con su lengua cuando estaba por completo dentro, y en ocasiones dando leves besos a la cabeza, mientras por cada una de esas atenciones Stephen gemía, gemía cada vez más fuerte, gimiendo en más de una ocasión el nombre de Tony, luego de unos minutos Stephen no podía más, tomó la cabeza de Tony y la detuvo.

\- Detente – se mordió el labio – por favor – Tony lo miró a los ojos

\- ¿Estás seguro? – lo lamió levemente provocándolo

\- Te odio – lo tomó del mentón y pasó su pulgar por los labios del otro, que estaban empepados en una combinación de su saliva y el líquido preseminal de él – lo sabes ¿no?

Tony asintió enérgicamente y volvió a lo que estaba, hasta que luego de unos cuantos movimiento Stephen tomó finalmente su cabeza, acercándolo a él lo que más pudo para finalmente acabar en su boca, Tony al recibir aquel líquido se sorprendió, el sabor era completamente extraño y una parte de él le estaba obligando a quitarlo de su sistema, pero finalmente con un poco de esfuerzo terminó por tragarlo y mirar con una sonrisa a Stephen, con esa sonrisa que siempre usaba cuando le ganaba en alguna discusión o juego, esa sonrisa de superioridad que tanto le gustaba a Stephen, el que no podía estar más complacido por los tratos de su novio.

\- Eres un idiota

Tony se puso de pie y se agazapó en el regazo de Stephen, haciendo que su miembro rozara levemente con el de Stephen, Tony necesitaba un poco de atención.

\- Merezco una recompensa

Stephen sin pensarlo un segundo llevó una de sus manos al miembro de Tony, mientras que la otra la llevó a su espalda, intentando de sostenerlo para que no callera de espaldas, Tony se sostuvo del cuello de Stephen y dejó que este lo acariciara, comenzó acariciando levemente la cabeza de su miembro, lo que hizo que la respiración de Tony se acelerara, respiración que chocaba directamente con la de Stephen que de forma inconsciente también se comenzó a agitar, sus labios se rozaban, se besaban y lo gemidos de Tony chocaban con la respiración agitada de Stephen, luego de un tiempo en el que Stephen continúo masturbando a Tony mientras se besaban esporádicamente, finalmente Tony acabó, manchando tanto la mano de Stephen y el vientre de ambos, Stephen vio su mano y luego a Tony, intentando de fingir molestia, cosa que no logró pero Tony fingió que sí.

\- Me has ensuciado – acercó la mano a los labios de Tony – deberás limpiarla

Tony lo miró temeroso, no por el acto en sí, sino por lo que a él le causo, ver a su novio siendo tan dominante le excitaba cada vez más y fue incapaz de negarse a su orden, tomó la mano de él y con delicadeza comenzó a lamer el dedo medio, limpiando, como él le había ordenado, lo que excitó a Stephen, no esperó que realmente obedeciera, se mordió el labio mientras Tony seguía con lo que estaba, ya había tenido que probar ese tipo de liquido de una persona y se le había hecho muy extraño, pero tener que probar el que era suyo lo fue aún más, luego de lamer detalladamente la mano de Stephen hasta dejarla completamente limpia lo miró a los ojos.

\- ¿Ahora qué? – hizo una pausa – cariño – Tony lo besó, intentando de que él sintiera no solo su saliva dentro de su boca, sino ambos líquidos que había tenido que tragar

\- Amor – le acarició levemente los labios con el pulgar – no era necesario que lo hicieras

\- Debo obedecer tus ordenes, tú eres el experto – le susurró la última palabra al oído y le mordió levemente

\- De ser así, hay algo que necesito ahora – Tony lo miró expectante – compraste lo que te pedí ¿no? – Tony asintió levemente, al fin terminaba de entender

Tony se levantó de donde estaba, no se sentía tan seguro estando desnudo en esa posición, pero definitivamente lo necesitaban, caminó lentamente hasta encontrar lo que necesitaba, de una bolsa de compra sacó un pote que tenía de inscripción "lubricante en base a agua", lo miró con un poco de recelo y lo llevó hasta donde estaba Stephen.

\- Me imagino que es esto de lo que me hablabas – dijo mientras lo ponía en su mano

\- Exacto – lo tomó y lo puso a un lado de él – ahora de verdad tendrás que hacer lo que digo – lo besó delicadamente – sino te haré daño – Tony asintió débilmente – ven, siéntate en mi regazo

Tony ya sabía que era lo que venía a continuación, lo que iba a suceder no era nada comparado con lo que había pasado y estaba un poco temeroso de que eso sucediera, pero más allá de su temor lo que realmente le preocupaba era que sentía expectación, excitación por todo lo que pasaría, Tony volvió a su regazo y lo miró expectante.

\- Cariño este es el momento de arrepentirte si lo quieres – Tony lo besó, callando sus palabras, comenzando a jugar con la lengua de él hasta hacer que su respiración se agitara levemente

\- Por favor hazlo – lo miró a los ojos – antes de que me arrepienta – hizo una pequeña pausa y susurró en sus labios – te amo

\- Y yo a ti cariño

Stephen tomó a Tony de las caderas, haciendo que las levantara levemente, con cuidado vertió el lubricante en sus dedos, los esparció levemente y los llevó lentamente hasta la entrada de Tony, la que acarició delicadamente.

\- Prométeme que, si te hago daño, aunque sea el más mínimo, me lo dirás

\- Lo prometo – lo beso apasionadamente – ahora dime que debo hacer

\- Tú solo relájate – Tony asintió levemente

Stephen introdujo uno de los dedos lentamente, lo que produjo que Tony gimiera ya sin ningún tipo de censura, luego de sentir su dedo gimió el nombre de Stephen, lo que provocó que él nombrado moviera su dedo cada vez más rápido, aunque aún con la misma delicadeza, luego de unos segundos introdujo otro dedo y con el tiempo un tercero, moviéndolos dentro de él, dando leves círculos, entrando y saliendo, los que también salía cada vez más eran los gemidos de Tony y quien si estaba comenzando a sentir dolor era Stephen donde Tony se aferraba tan fuerte a sus hombros y ya estaba comenzando a arañarlo. Luego de un rato jugando en su interior se detuvo y besó a Tony con delicadeza.

\- Cariño me estás haciendo daño – Tony miró sus manos sorprendido

\- Lo siento, perdóname

\- Tranquilo – quitó sus dedos lentamente – ahora deberás prepararte para lo que viene

Tony sonrió con perversión en los ojos, tomó las manos de Stephen, posando cada una de ellas a cada lado de la cabeza de él, inmovilizándolo, mientras le comía la boca a besos

\- Parece que eres tú quien debe prepararse

Tony con un poco de esfuerzo hizo que el miembro de Stephen quedara directamente en su entrada y de un solo movimiento hizo que entrada hasta lo más profundo, lo que provocó que ambos gimieran muy gravemente, Stephen no pudo evitar sostener las caderas de Tony con fuerza, casi arañando levemente.

\- Tony – logró decir entre gemidos

\- Gime mi nombre – le susurró en sus labios y luego comenzó a mover sus caderas

Stephen gimió su nombre una y otra vez, mientras intentaba de controlar los movimientos de Tony, cosa que no logró en lo absoluto así que comenzó a besar su cuello, el movimiento de las caderas de Tony era cada vez más y más rápidos, lo que provocaba que cada uno de ellos gimiera cada vez más y más fuerte, hasta que llegó el punto en el que Stephen ya no pudo más e intentó de detener a Tony.

\- Cariño – Stephen llevó su mano al miembro de Tony y lo comenzó a acariciar a la velocidad de los movimientos de Tony – si sigues igual acabará pronto – Tony gimió complacido

\- Entonces seguiré hasta que eso pase

Lo movimientos Tony hicieron que Stephen pudiera llegar lo más profundo que podía y en unos pocos movimientos más Stephen acabó dentro de él y con un poco de caricias de parte de Stephen, Tony acabó nuevamente sobre la mano de él.

\- Creo que me nuevamente me has ensuciado – su sonrisa se amplió

Tony con una sonrisa en el rostro tomó la mano de su novio y la limpió de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho antes, nunca pensó que sería ese tipo de persona con un hombre, pero luego de que lo había sido no se arrepentía de eso, de hecho, cuando apenas habían terminado ya tenía ganas de hacerlo nuevamente.

\- Te amo Stephen, nunca creí que sentiría esto por alguien, gracias por ser mi acosador

\- Que no soy un acosador

Tony rio y calló a Stephen de un solo beso, mientras hacía que Stephen saliera de él y se recostó cansado sobre él.

\- Yo también te amo – hizo una pequeña pausa y besó su cuello – enano


End file.
